Toi et moi sommes liés
by luna sectum
Summary: Draco est un ange et lui et Harry sont liés. Mais Harry ne le sait et Draco refuse de le lui révéler.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Bon alors c'est ma première fiction sur harry potter alors vous me voyez vraiment désolée si c'est pas du grand art =S Pour l'instant tout se met en place alors c'est normal que beaucoup de zones soient encore floues=D Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr.**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop râter**

Je ne suis pas un ange.

_ Tu es mon ange Draco! s'écria-t-elle.

Et elle me sauta au cou. Je levais les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment convaincu mais tout de même amusé. Marine était ainsi, joviale et un peu déjantée. Mais je la protégeais. Je me devais de la protéger. _Les autres avant tout._

_ Bon je dois y aller.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me retournai et disparut au coin de la rue. Une fois sûr que personne ne me verrait, je laissai sortir mes ailes et me propulsai vers le ciel. _Garder le secret_. Il ne me faudrait que peu de temps pour rejoindre Pré- au- Lard.

Une fois arrivé je dus recommencer mon petit manège et vérifier que personne ne me surprendrait, et repliai mes ailes. Je soupirai et me décidai finalement à honorer mes "amis" de ma présence.

_ Et bien, où étais-tu encore passé Draco? me demanda Blaise, suspicieux.

Je grognai, Blaise s'approchait bien trop près de la vérité. Il fallait absolument que je l'écarte de ses soupçons. _Tout se paye._

_ En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Zabini? répondis-je froidement.

Il allait répliquer mais finit par fermer la bouche et froncer les sourcils. Je l'avais appelé par son nom de famille.

_ Laisse tomber, finit-il tout de même par dire.

Je me détendis légérement mais je savais que le sujet n'était clos qu'en apparence. Et qu'il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Seulement parfois il ne vaut mieux pas connaitre les réponses. _Et tout a prix._

_ Rentrons, il se fait tard.

Et sans attendre de réponse une nouvelle fois, je me dirigeai vers Poudlard.

J'écoutais distraitement Pansy polymiquer sur la différence entre le Shampoing Cheveux D'Anges et son grand concurrent, CheveuDemon- shampoing pour hommes bien sûr, d'où ma participation forcée à ce...cette conversation- tout en évitant de me déconcentrer: mes ailes me démangeaient. Il fallait que je les sorte et vite. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas me le permettre dans la Grande Salle, et ce pour des raisons évidentes... . _La vie n'a pas de prix... _Le sentiment d'inconfort augmentait et je priai pour trouver un moyen de m'échapper.

_ Et puis Potter a décidé de se marier à la belette femelle, continua Pansy.

Le temps pressait, je...

_ QUOI?! m'écriai-je.

Ce que je regrettai aussitôt: tout le monde me regardait et le silence régnait. Génial... Pansy me regardait visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet au vue de son sourire goguenard et de son air satisfait. Elle l'avait fait exprès la traître! Alors je fis mon sourire numéro quatre, celui qui indiquait clairement à mon interlocuteur d'aller se faire..., et finis par me lever, dignement bien sûr, afin de me diriger vers la sortie le plus naturellement possible. Pour me précipiter aussitôt dehors dès que j'entendis les portes de la Grande Salle se claquer derrière moi. ..._et la notre peu d'importance._

Une fois arrivé sur le perron de l'entrée je me permis de courir, ma destination déjà en tête. Une fois enfin arrivé à plusieurs centaines de mètres du début de la Forêt Interdite, je me permis enfin de m'arrêter et de me détendre. Je sentais déjà ces deux protubérances essayer de traverser ma peau, de s'extirper de leur prison afin de se libérer. Il était contre nature pour un ange de replier ses ailes, non pas pour les laisser inactives le long du corps mais bien pour les effacer, les rentrer. Comme si elles n'existaient pas. Je les laissai se déployer et prendre de l'envergure, lentement, doucement, s'avourant ces rares instants où je laissais ma nature s'exprimer.

Je ne pouvais me le permettre que lorsque j'étais sûr que personne ne pouvait me voir ou encore quand la population de Poudlard dans son ensemble était ocuppée, c'est-à-dire pendant les repas et les matchs de Quidditch. Ce qui était peu, très peu, en considérant que moi-même devais manger et faisais partie de l'équipe des Serpentards. Je laissai également mes sens et mes capacités reprendre leurs droits. La lumière me parut alors soudainement plus claire, plus chaude, plus pénétrante, vibrante.

Je penchai ma tête en arrière, savourant ainsi les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je distinguai également chaque ramure des arbres, je pouvais voir cette petite goutte coulant le long de cette feuille, tout en haut de cet arbre à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et s'approchant dangereusement de la terre ferme. Et j'entendais aussi, oh oui, j'entendais abslument tout. Comme cet écureuil qui grimpait le long d'un chêne à plusieurs centaines de mètres de ma position. Mais surtout, je sentais. L'odorat. C'était sûrement le sens avec le quel j'avais le plus de mal.

Les odeurs étaient partout; Blaise sentait un mélange de jasmin, et de quelque chose de plus fort, sa propre odeur. Snape lui sentait les champignons et l'humus, Dumbledore le sucre et la cannelle, Rusard le renfermé et la pourriture et... Mais tout cela finalement était bien plus complexe, les flagrances que dégageaint chacun étaient nuancées,plus complexes que de simples qualificatifs , et nuançables selon les jours, le temps, l'humeur ou encore le cycle des lunes...

Mais si j'avais tant de mal avec mon odorat, je le devais à Potter. Il dégageait une effluve...délicieuse, indéfinissable. Lorsqu'il passait à côté de moi, mon contrôle s'effilochait et je n'avais qu'une envie, le plaquer contre un mur et... . Je secouai vivement la tête; il n'était jamais bon de me laisser aller à ce genre de pensées sous ma forme naturelle. C'était trop dangereux._ Le lié sera ton seul compagnon_.

Je savais à quoi je devais ressembler pour la personne qui me regarderait. Elle se retrouverait devant un flot de lumière, éblouissant. Je sais que je ne suis que lumière pour des yeux humains, nous sommes plus beaux que tout entendement et que toute imagination; on ne peut mettre en forme ce que l'on ne connait pas. Ce qui m'oblige à réfréner, contraindre, une part de moi afin de paraître humain. Nous sommes hors de nature. Nous sommes des légendes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews! Et je suis désolée parce que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres assez courts, après je ne sais pas, je perds l'inspiration, et finis par sortir de cet état un peu second dans lequel je me plonge pour écrire. Alors ce chapitre est assez triste, et je sais que beaucoup de questions restent encore sans réponses mais c'est normal, j'aime faire durer le suspens... =P En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!=D**

La Grande Salle était en pleine effervescence et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire; déçus et jaloux pour certains, agacés ou indifférents pour les autres. Je ne faisais partie d'aucune de ces catégorie, certes j'_étais_ jaloux et déçu, seulement mon ressentiment allait bien au-delà de la déception, de la jalousie ou encore de la colère.

Potter était arrivé un sourire colgate accroché à son joli minois, et le regard rivé sur ce qui créait polémyque en ce beau matin de février. Weasley fille l'accompagnait, la démarche gracile et légère, éblouissante au bras de son _petit ami_. Potter sortait avec Ginny Weasley!

La bile me remontait le long de mon oesophage et je faisais preuve de prouesses insoupçonnées jusqu'alors pour n'absolument rien montrer. J'affichai plutôt à la place un sourire moqueur et une expression condescendante. _Sans le lié, l'ange meurt dans l'année._

Et paradoxalement j'avais une forte envie de rire. J'entendais déjà le TicTac de mon sursis. Mais surtout j'espérais que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemard et que je me réveillerais sans que rien n'est changé, cela va de soit. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à Pansy qui affichait une mine écoeurée ou encore à Blaise qui regardait tout ce tapage avec indifférence et fatalisme.

J'avais envie de mourir. Bien sûr je tuerais Weasley fille avant, question de principe. Mon père m'avait répété depuis mon enfance que les Malfoy obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais cela avait-il vraiment du sens lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter? Il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, et surtout pas avec nous autres, Malfoy.

Potter avait refusé mon amitié devant un parterre d'étudiants, avait libéré un de nos elfe de maison, Dobby, nous avait insulté moi et mon père, m'avait frappé, injurié...bref Potter me haïssait et se gardait bien de le cacher. Potter était unique.

Les autres me craignaient, que se soit pour mon nom ou mon propre comportement (j'en avais conscience), me détestaient pour ces mêmes raisons ou cherchaient tout simplement à rester le plus loin possible de moi. Mais aucun ne le montrait, tout cela se trahissait par des regards fuyants, des trémolos dans la voix, ou des chuchotements haineux sur mon passage. Mais tous souriaient et me traitaient avec égard lorsqu'il s'agissait de me cotoyer. J'étais traité avec diligeance et respect en face et dégoût et ressentiment par derrière.

Pas Potter. Et de tout temps ou quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'avais toujours admiré ce trait de caractère chez lui. Potter me haïssait. Et il assumait. Ce qui au final était bien plus respectueux. Finalement, alors que tout le monde mettait notre haine réciproque sur un pied d'estale, Potter était le plus correct envers moi.

Et il avait l'air amoureux le Potter. Même après avoir rejoint ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, installé entre Granger et Weasley, il gardait sa main dans la sienne. De temps en temps son visage s'éclairait et un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres suite à une blague de Weasley Mâle.

Et il rayonnait. Il souriait à quiconque lui adressait la parole, rigolait souvent, et la plupart du temps pour pas grand chose, taquinait ses camarades, affichait parfois un air espiègle et joueur. Il était_ heureux_.

Et il se tournait parfois vers Ginny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, sûrement des mots doux au vue de la rougeur qui envahissait soudainement les joues de la jeune fille. Ou il lui souriait, complice et amusé.

Il la regardait, ou plutôt la dévorait des yeux; quand elle hésitait entre deux croissants, lorsqu'elle discutait avec sa voisine d'à côté, alors qu'elle engueulait son frère ou encore écoutait Granger parler avec emphase de sa nouvelle découverte littéraire. Et lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il se penchait lentement, et sentait discrètement son cou ou ses cheveux.

Etrangement un lourd silence s'abattit soudainement sur la Grande Salle, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je regardais perplexe ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction et m'aperçut que tous étaient vicés sur la même chose. Ou plutôt la même personne. Moi.

Et c'est cela à ce moment-là que je le remarquai. Je _pleurais_. Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pleurait devant des centaines d'élèves dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Je me levai alors lentement, à la fois confus et atrocement conscient de ces regards rivés sur moi, et me dirigeai vers la sortie, toujours mon air impassible et froid accroché au visage. Mais je les sentais qui coulaient, ces larmes.

Je m'étais aussitôt précipité vers ma chambre de Préfet en Chef. Au moins là-bas personne ne viendrait me demander des comptes. J'ouvrai la porte d'un geste rageur et celle-ci alla tapper contre le mur de l'autre côté. J'inpsirai et expirai, en cadence, lentement. Il fallait que je me calme. Je refermai la porte derrière moi qui claqua avec violence. Bon apparemment je ne l'étais pas .

Je passai ma main le long de mon visage d'un geste las et me laissai glisser toujours en larmes le long de cette même porte. Mon dieu qu'allai-je faire? Et je me mis à sangloter, gémissant par moments, la respiration hâchée et le regard brouillé.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que je finis par me calmer. Pour rentrer dans un état apathique. Bizarrement, et avec soulagement finalement, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'avais cette douleur diffuse, sourde, constante, mais aucun sentiment ne se détachait plus qu'un autre. J'avais mal à la tête et avais l'impression de flotter.

J'avais envie de dormir. Et je ne ressentais rien, absolument_ rien_. C'était le vide, le néant, mes pensées stagnaient et je finis par ne plus penser du tout. Je me laissai seulement glisser sur le côté, en position allongée et finis par m'endormir.

C'est comme ça que me retrouva Blaise. Il remarqua mon regard vide, les traces évidentes de larmes, mes yeux rougis et ma position. Il soupira, attristé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon il avait compris. Il ne chercha même pas à me relever, il me prit simplement dans ses bras et m'installa avec douceur sur mon grand lit double.

Et il s'allongea en face de moi, installé également sur son flanc, câla ses mains sous son visage et me regarda. Ni plus ni moins. Les minutes passèrent et je retombai peu à peu dans un état second, entre le rêve et la réalité. Je sentis vaguement Blaise se mettre à me caresser doucement les cheveux dans un signe évident de réconfort.

_ Dors Draco, finit-il par chuchoter.

Et alors que je fermai les yeux pour obéir à cette ordre libérateur, je perçus à peine un dernier:

_Je veille sur toi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser tout particulièrement pour cette longue absence. J'avoue qu'elle est due à un mélange de flemme, de manque d'inspiration et d'occupation^^. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !=D**

C'est le goût du sang qui me réveilla. Et un horrible tintement. Je gémis, groggy et perdu, pour me précipiter la seconde qui suivit vers ma salle de bain personnelle. Décidément être préfet avait vraiment ses avantages. Je m'accroupis et eut juste le temps de me placer au-dessous de la cuvette des toilettes avant que je ne vomisse. Génial.

Je saignais du nez et le sang m'empêchait de respirer. Les nausées ne s'arrêtaient pas et devenaient seulement de plus en plus violentes. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Bordel ce n'était pas le moment! Je remarquai vaguement une forme accourir et se poster à mes côtés. Blaise.

_Bl... , commençai-je avant de me tourner à nouveau précipitamment au-dessus de la cuvette.

Et toujours ce tintement. 'Dieu ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

_ Essaye de te calmer Dray, ou tu vas t'étouffer, me dit calmement Blaise.

Sa voix se voila légèrement vers la fin mais tint bon. Etais- je dans un état si pitoyable? Sûrement. _Le sang coulera et la vie se détériorera; l'ange ne peut vivre sans son lié._

Je me forçai au calme. Et toujours ce tintement qui revenait, récurrent. Je parvins peu à peu à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale et en profitai pour me précipiter sur la boîte de mouchoirs pour stopper le saignement.

Bien, mission accomplie. Nouvel objectif : ce fichu carillon. _Le lié est l'âme sœur, le seul compagnon de l'ange…_

Je me tournai vers Blaise, bien forcé d'admettre que je devais le mettre à la porte. Je soupirai. J'appréciais Blaise bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette foutue école et après l'épisode de la veille le traiter de la sorte me rebutais.

_ Blaise, commençai-je doucement, gêné et confus.

Mais il fit soudainement un geste désinvolte de la main accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

_ Le devoir t'appelle ? finit-il à ma place, amusé.

_ Que… Comm… fis-je confus et perdu.

_ Mon petit Dray sache que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tes petits secrets, ricana-t-il, taquin.

Et sur ces dernières paroles fit volte- face et sortit sans plus de cérémonie de ma chambre de Préfet en Chef. Devais-je préciser que j'étais sur le … ?

Je regardais toujours la porte, la bouche grande ouverte (ce que je n'avouerais jamais à personne), lorsqu' un son aigu me rappela brusquement à l'ordre.

_ Oui oui j'arrive grommelai-je, agacé.

J'enfilai rapidement de quoi cacher ma nudité, et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. _Et seul l'ange peut rendre son lié heureux._

La scène qui m'accueillit en arrivant était digne des plus grands films d'horreur. L'odeur me prit instantanément à la gorge et j'eus du mal à respirer. Les murs étaient maculés de sang, les meubles renversés et ouverts, les matelas du canapé troués et déchirés, la lampe sur le bord de la table de la cuisine brisée…un vrai champ de bataille. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre.

Pourtant je pris la direction du couloir sur ma droite et me retrouvai fatalement devant la porte entrebâillée de celle-ci. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air, plus par anticipation que par réel besoin, et poussai doucement la seule barrière me séparant encore du massacre qui se révélerait à moi.

Quelle horreur ! J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de détourner mon regard de ce spectacle morbide.

L'armoire, la commode, tout…tout était maculé de rouge, partout. Et lorsque, par la suite, mes yeux se posèrent sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement d'horreur de franchir mes lèvres; un corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, gisait sur les draps souillés, démembré et à moitié rongé.

Apparemment celui qui avait fait cela avait une forte tendance au cannibalisme.

_ Affreux n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai violemment et me retournai précipitamment.

_ Que.. commençai-je surpris et inquiet, pour finir par expirer le souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir.

_ Puré Jérémiah, ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça, sans prévenir ! m'exclamai-je, contrarié.

Il ricana, clairement moqueur, et fit une petite moue, faussement attristé.

_ Pauvre chou !

Je grommelai, agacé. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! D'autant plus que sa présence ne présageait rien de bon...

_ Que fais-tu ici?

_ Et bien, vois-tu, je me baladais tranquillement par ce beau matin d'hiver, commença-t-il, badin, lorsque j'ai eu une soudaine envie de venir embêter mon petit ange adoré préféré, finit-il un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Jérémiah...dis-je menaçant.

Je commençais à perdre patience.

Il soupira, à la fois boudeur et très fière de lui, mais repris soudainement son sérieux.

_ Approche et observe bien, surtout les traces de morsures, m'ordonna-t-il, calme et sévère.

Jérémiah, outre ses pitreries, était le meilleur dans son domaine. Je me rapprochai lentement, peu désireux de me retrouver aux premières loges de ce ballet macabre. De plus près, le visage à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres de ces membres à moitié dévorés, je compris enfin ce qu'il y avait à_ voir_. "Dévorés...". Oh mon dieu!

Je me figeai, incapable de réagir, les yeux exorbités.

_C'est...non...c'est impossible, soufflai-je incrédule.

_ Et pourtant si mon chou..., répondit-il seulement, sinistre, le visage figé en une expression dure et grave.

**Bon alors je ne suis pas contente du tout de ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas...à mon goût, dira-t-on nous. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop apprécié écrire les scènes avec le meurtre, le sang...je l'ai fait par nécessité pour la suite de l'histoire mais ça s'arrête là, donc désolée si parfois ça manque de précisions ou d'explications, je n'ai pas voulu expliciter plus que cela=S J'espère faire mieux la prochaine=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon alors ce chapitre est un tout petit plus court (de quelques mots), mais j'ai pu constaté que la fin du dernier chapitre, plus que flou, avait laissé certains sur leur faim^^. Alors voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise (et je vous préviens toutes les questions sont loin d'être élucidées, loin de là=P)**

J'entendais à peine les récriminations de Jeremiah et les cris indignés de Sasha. Non, je voyais seulement tout ce rouge. Et dire que c'était ma couleur préférée. _Le protégé passe avant tout._

Je n'avais jamais compris tout ce dont l'être humain était capable: les meurtres, la violence, les viols… Rien que le fait d'y penser, outre le fait de passer à l'action, me paressait invraisemblable. Je ne me voyais pas me réveiller un beau matin et me dire « tiens et si j'allais tuer ma voisine ! », ou encore « oh et si j'allais frapper quelqu'un, choisi au hasard, juste pour le plaisir ? »

Franchement ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mais _ça_…ça c'était bien pire. C'était le regroupement de tout ce que la nature pouvait créer de plus horrible et de plus abject. _Ça_ représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de pire dans la nature humaine. _Ça_ _ était_ l'humanité.

Parfois je me demandais ce qu'il y avait vraiment à sauver. Certes certains humains étaient incroyables et merveilleux, vraiment, mais il était si facile de les corrompre, de faire ressurgir ce _ça_ que chacun gardait en eux. Etions-nous de taille à lutter contre cela ?

Jeremiah n'avait évidemment rien dit à Sasha sur la réelle nature de la disparition de sa protégée. La chambre avait donc été éradiquée de toute trace humaine. C'était à moi que Mathilde- joli nom d'ailleurs- avait été confié. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

J'avais une envie irrépressible de me laver. Je tournai légèrement la tête afin que celles de Sasha et Jeremiah rentrent dans mon champ de vision. A voir leurs cris et leurs gestes brusques, aucun cessez le feu n'était à espérer.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa protégée mourir ? Le protégé passait avant quelconques envies, désirs ou besoins, il passait avant tout. _Absolument tout_. Et le protégé, même inconsciemment, appelait toujours l'ange face au danger. Surtout face à celui de la mort. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Sasha avait négligé ses devoirs. Et allait au-devant de graves ennuis.

Ni les anges, ni l'ancienne magie, ne pardonnaient si facilement. Jeremiah cessa soudainement tout reproche, se contentant de gratifier Sasha d'un regard de pur mépris, et finit par se tourner vers moi, sans plus d'attentions pour la troisième ange de la pièce.

_Partons d'ici avant que la police n'arrive, et toi, continua-t-il cette fois en direction de Sasha, suis-moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il disparut dans un claquement d'ailes, aussitôt suivi de Sasha. Bon ok, apparemment Jeremiah comptait me reparler de toute cette histoire plus tard. J'en serais presque venu à plaindre Sasha. Presque.

Je reçus la convocation au procès de Sasha le lendemain. Rapide. Evidemment je serai tenu de témoigner, étant arrivé sur la scène de crime avant elle et participé, enfin plutôt devrais-je dire assisté, à son arrivée et au dialogue (dispute) qui s'en suivit entre Jeremiah et elle. Le procès était fixé en fin de semaine, soit trois jours après la convocation et en plein week-end. Oh joie !

D'autant plus que le cas Potter se faisait de plus en plus préoccupant. Pour dire la vérité, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à retourner en cours. Et faire comme si je n'avais jamais pleuré à la vision d'un Potter et d'une Weaslette femelle bras dessus, bras dessous ? Par pitié, mes petits congénères pouvaient faire montre d'une grande stupidité, mais sûrement pas à ce point- là. Il était évident que j'ai…appréciais Potter.

Blaise avait pourtant bien essayé de me persuader du contraire. Mais comment pourrais-je ? L'école n'avait que peu d'importance à mes yeux, de toute façon je ne m'étais jamais senti à l'aise ni accepté entre ses murs, ce n'était pas ma maison.

Mais Potter…Potter était une toute autre histoire. Il vient dans la vie d'un ange où le moment venu, son lié lui est révélé. Le lié est comparable au concept d'âme sœur chez les sorciers, ou de compagnon de veelas parmi les créatures magiques. Ou encore même de calice parmi les vampires. Mais c'était bien au-delà de tout cela. Le lié est la _vie_ de l'ange, une fois le lien établi ils ne forment plus qu'un. Littéralement parlant.

Oh certes, ils gardent deux corps bien distincts, et leurs pleines et entières personnalitéss, ils restent _eux_, mais leurs âmes se mélangent. Les sorciers, ou même toute autre créature magique, avait bien du mal à se figurer ce que cela voulait réellement signifier et ce qu'il en découlait. C'était un concept assez difficile à envisager dans toute son ampleur. C'était inimaginable, puisque impossible pour aucun d'entre eux. Seuls nous autres, anges, créions une telle connexion, une telle emphase, une telle fusion avec notre partenaire et compagnon. Indescriptible.

Potter sentait divinement bon, Potter avait deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, portait parvenait à m'exciter en un seul effleurement ou même regard, Potter était attendrissant quand il réfléchissait, essayant vainement de se rappeler ou il avait pu bien mettre « ce fichu devoir de potion »… Potter était mon Lié. Mais Potter ne voudrait jamais de moi.

Et j'allais mourir. Sans rire.

Et maintenant le fléau? Au risque de me répéter, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

**J'avoue que ce chapitre est plus explicatif qu'autre chose, une sorte d'intermédiaire avec la suite. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura bien évidemment le procès de notre chère Sasha, mais aussi la rencontre avec certains anges, et la première altercation entre harry et draco. Je suis désolée les choses avancent lentement=S je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs=D**


End file.
